Feelings
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: There is feelings between Carlos and Jay. When the unresolved feelings get to much Carlos knows it's time to tell Jay his feelings. Okay, this summary sucks but just give it a chance. All of my summaries suck, so yeah just give the story a chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was a normal day Auradon Prep. Well as normal as it could be in a land full of princes, princesses, and magic. Jay and Carlos both sat quietly in their shared room doing their own things. Which meant Carlos playing with dude and Jay awkwardly starring at them.

It wasn't a secret that Jay had feelings for the younger boy, but he was too scared to act on these feelings. Where he was from feelings were frowned upon. Feelings were what led their parents to end up having such disappointments as children. Jay was told from a young age that love led to bad things. Things that would take your life and put it on hold. He wanted to be able to live life to the fullest and make the most of everyday.

It wasn't that easy being trapped on an island surrounded by a barrier. He suppressed his love for the other boy so he could live life. A life of crime on the dingy island. Every day he spend on the Isle of the Lost was a day closer to the breaking point, the point he would confess all the feelings inside him.

Yet, when he was taken to Auradon with his friends life had new meaning. He pushed the feelings down as deep as he could and lived life the best he could. He was able to steal so many valuable items now, if his father could see him now he would be proud. He was able to witness the magic Mal held within. All the things ripped away from them all those years ago was now back. There was no way in hell that he was going to let some stupid crush get in the way of his new life.

Yet, as he watched his friend play with the tiny dog he could feel that small crush rising to the forefront of his mind. He saw the small smile that graced the features of the white haired boy and knew that this wasn't a little insignificant crush any more. He wouldn't be able to brush it off as a phase any more, what he felt in that moment was real. So real that it scared him, more than Maleficent herself could.

He slowly looked away from his friend and continued to try and do his homework, which was becoming more impossible by the minute. Jay eventually closes his text book and puts it back in his bag, his homework long forgotten about. He can't help but glance towards his roommate who is now playing a video game. A luxury they didn't have on the island, they didn't even have wifi.

* * *

Carlos can sense Jay starring at him but chooses to ignore it like every other time. He knows the fluttery feeling in his chest will go away eventually. He doesn't know why but every time Jay looks at him it's like butterflies have decided to swarm in his chest and stomach. He knows that this foreign feeling shouldn't occur when his best friend looks at him but he just can't help it.

Carlos ends up turning off the game rather quickly when he realizes he can't pay attention to it with Jay watching his every move. He knows it isn't right, not telling his friend his true feelings. They have to share a room together, which means if his feelings are one sided it could make everything so awkward. Deep down there is a part of him shouting that it's time to confess. Now or never.

He slowly walks towards the taller boy and sits next to him. Jay shoots him a strange look before turning to give Carlos his full attention.

"Jay I need to tell you something." He says slightly unsure of what he is getting himself into.

"Okay, well go ahead."

"I need you to promise this won't change anything between us."

"Dude you can't just tell me that and expect me to agree. For all I know you could be plotting to kill me and want me to agree that it's fine."

"Fine, ugh I wanted to talk about my feelings for someone." Carlos mumbles while looking down at the carpet.

"Feelings, shouldn't you talk to Mal or Evie about feelings?"

"Well I would but this concerns you." He says quietly.

"How does your feelings for someone concern me?"

By this point Carlos is feeling overwhelmed by his emotions. He can't take this long drawn out conversation much longer. He knows that he needs to tell Jay that he likes him, but it is taking forever. So he does the first thing he can think of. The thing that can make or break their relationship. He kisses Jay. It's not magical or any of those cliché things it's just a quick peck on the lips. It is only to convey his emotions towards Jay.

"Jay, I like you." Carlos mumbles while standing and starting to walk away.

As his hand reaches for the door handle he feels a pressure on his other wrist. The next thing he knows is he is being pulled back and kissing Jay. All of those unspoken feelings are shown through that kiss. Carlos' hands gripping the Jay's shirt.

They break away for air and that's when Carlos knows that something has changed between them. Not in the awful way he expected but for the better. Their friendship has evolved into a relationship that he always wished would happen. They don't talk about what they are they just know. No words could come close to describing what they meant to each other.

Carlos and Jay two villains sent to a new land in hopes of change, and change is just what they found.

* * *

 **Okay so the ending was crappy but it was the best I could come up. I started this yesterday and had limited time today to finish but I just had to post this today. Any way I have another story idea that I will write later. Also if you have any ideas for future stories you want me to write just review them or pm me. I would love to write stories for all of you. So please review, it helps me write more.**

* * *

 **Also me and my twin Cali have a youtube channel. So check out our videos.** **watch?v=n_orxD-X75o. If the link doesn't work just search Cali and Vega.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
